


Poison

by starlunakitsube



Series: Alchemical Foil [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goro is not okay, I mean, M/M, Selectively Mute Goro, and I think going at least partially mute would be a coping mechanism he’d adopt, driving himself psychotic is having some side effects, he says maybe one word out loud, he’s been through a lot, implied anyway, kinda., sorta - Freeform, spoilers for the last Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlunakitsube/pseuds/starlunakitsube
Summary: Goro Akechi survives the engine room, but not without some serious mental scarring
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Alchemical Foil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first work in the Persona fandom. I freakin love Akechi, and find his character really fun to explore. Broken characters usually are.
> 
> This is pretty short, but I was struck by inspiration and had to write it.

Akechi wasn’t supposed to live. He wasn’t supposed to survive, to make it out of that engine room. Yet, to his confusion, here he is laying on his back in a back alley not far from the Diet Building, pain lacing his abdomen. A quick probing with his hand reveals nothing there, so the pain is a Phantom one. _ Pathetic. You’re pathetic. Poison. _

“Hey, someone’s in that alley! Do you think they saw us?” That voice is unmistakable as Sakamoto’s, and Akechi internally rolls his eyes.

_ If anything, people HEARD you, idiot. Honestly how in the hell all of you are still alive is beyond me. _His internal voice quiets when another voice cuts in. Akira. His voice sounds hollow, and so unlike himself that Akechi forgets to breathe for a moment.

“I’ll go check and see if it’s someone who needs help.” No. No, nonono, Akira absolutely could not see him like this! 

_ Say something, idiot! _ Unfortunately, his voice did not seem to want to cooperate, and a moment later he’s staring wide eyed at Akira, who seems to be completely stunned. Silvery-grey boring into wine red. 

“You’re alive…” he breathes, and Akechi can only nod meekly, his voice still refusing to come to him. “How?” The question is spoken sharply, causing the former detective to wince, before shaking his head, scooting away a little bit. This was pathetic, he was pathetic. Broken and beaten, what a state to be in. Yet, he couldn’t seem to muster up any sort of confidence. Something Akira clearly picks up on, if his sigh is any indication, but thankfully doesn’t comment on. 

_ Please just go away. It would be better for all of us. _Akechi was poison. Those he came to care about always died, or abandoned him. He could not understand the boy in front of him, so willingly drinking poison that’s nearly killed him twice.

“Why aren’t you speaking?” This earns Akira a sharp look.

_ Why indeed. It would be so much easier to make you go away. _But maybe, some small part of him still wanted to believe that things would be different. That this boy, this beautiful boy in front of him. Who he hates, despises, loathes. This boy he loves with what tiny shriveled mess remains of his heart. A heart that damn near stops beating when Akira extends a hand to him again. Again again again, so kind, always kind, why why whywhywhy? He could feel Loki thrumming in his mind, further stirring his thoughts.

“Come with us. We’ll figure it out together.” 

That sounded, nice. Together. Together not apart, not separate. “....okay.” Maybe...maybe things will be different this time. 


End file.
